<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilbur Soot Fucks a Boiler by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243197">Wilbur Soot Fucks a Boiler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Relationships, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Gen, Im so sorry the shit from Phil's stream and the fanart was so funny, Other, Temperature Play, Wilbur attempts to fuck a boiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur fucks a boiler<br/>because what else I'm gonna write in my entire fucking life<br/>credit to the discord server I'm in for bullying me into this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/Boiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilbur Soot Fucks a Boiler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone say thank you to my beta reader Grammarly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will wasn't one to complain about the cold, constantly keeping the thermostat in his house at a fair 63 degrees and choosing to wrap up in blankets during the cold months instead. However, being left without hot water and a shitty landlord meant genuine fucking discomfort. So Wilbur had to take matters into his own hands.<br/>
The old wooden steps creaked as Wilbur made his way down with his box of tools. Feeling as if he was gonna fall and break his neck every single time, he moved. No wonder the landlord didn't want to deal with this shit.<br/>
The musician didn't even know anything about boilers! How was this shitty guide he got off of wikiHow gonna help anyway?<br/>
He'd deal with the consequences later. Reaching the end of the steps, Wil reached out his free hand to the open circuit light switch and<br/>
the overhead buzzed to life, leaving the bugs and whatever the hell was down to scatter. The air was musty, and Wilbur tried his best not to cough up a lung at how stale everything felt. How long has it been since anyone was down here?<br/>
Wilbur practically tripped over himself as he made his way over the boxes of useless crap dumped by previous owners until he reached the back of the cellar. Out of breath by the sheer mental and physical gymnastics it's taken to get there, and also just fucking pissed that this is something he needed to deal with in the first place. Wil set down the toolbox, grabbed a nearby milk crate to use as a seat, and eyed the large metallic cylinder in front of him, the small bangs and whistles making his ears ring.<br/>
"God, I don't even know if that's even a good noise. Shit, let's get this over with." he sighed as he unlocked his phone and looked at the pdf of instructions.<br/>
"Check the gauge to make sure your boiler has enough pressure." Will looked up from his phone at the small dial on the side of the boiler. The numbers and colors, making no fucking sense to his brain. Wilbur dropped his phone and buried his head in his hands. "ohhhh my fucking god, I have no clue what I'm doing." he said as he banged his head gently onto the casing. Praying it'll just fix itself.


</p>
<p>Wilbur let his cheek gently rest against the metal case of the boiler. The humming of the internal instruments sat in his ears, and the boiler's heat was causing Wilbur to sweat. Not even questioning the fact that the bloody thing was working, he decided to take off his jacket, tossing it to the side as he put both his hands back to the source of heat. Tapping the metal with his index and middle finger. The basement was much warmer than his house at this point, there was no reason to leave so soon, Just a bit longer, and Wilbur would head back upstairs and call a real maintenance guy. No rush.<br/>
The machine clunked just a little too much and threw Wilbur out of his short-lived daze, Snapping his eyes open to glare at the metal he was leaned up against. "Heyyyy, that's not very polite of you. Can't help it that you're so warm." He whined as he gently shut his eyes again and rubbed the side of the boiler with his palm. "Just shush for right now; I'll be gone soon, I promise."<br/>
The boiler clicked a few times in response. Apparently not the answer Wilbur was looking for. "You wanna be sassy now? If it weren't for you acting up, I wouldn't be down here right now." Wilbur paused. Before giving the boiler a hard slap with his hand. The harsh wobbly sound echoing around the stone walls. "Unless... you were acting up on purpose."


"Hm? is that it?" Wilbur gave the boiler another slap. "You were just sooo lonely that you wanted the man of the house to come to visit you? Fucking pathetic." He added as he took a step back, rolling up the sleeves on his shirt. God, was it always this hot down here? "Taking precious time out of my day so I could come down here and deal with your nonsense? You and I haven't known each other for very long, but I'm gonna let you in on a secret." Wilbur leaned in close, his clothed groin rubbing up against the metal. "No one gets away with that princess~, not even someone as pretty as you."



The boiler continued to make its regular ambiance known as the machine let out a high pitched whistle. Wilbur responded with a moan as he slowly grinded against the stainless steel. 
"Oh? You like that, huh?" Wilbur's breath became condensation against the case. 


"You want daddy to punish you? Fuck you back into line and make sure you stay that way?" he let a short gaspy laugh that turned into a whine as his pant seam rubbed against his dick just the right way. 
"Maybe I won't even fuck you, and I'll just- hhaah... keep this up, rub my cock all over you until I'm done. How's that sound?" The boiler, of course, gave no response and continued to rumble once in a while as Wilbur continued to get his rocks off.<br/>
Before Will got too caught up in himself, he moved away again and started to fiddle with his belt, pulling it off and tossing it to the side with his jacket. "I'm not making a mess of myself just for some whore," Wilbur hissed as he pulled his leaking dick out of his pants. 

"You're the one who started this; You're the one who's getting dirty." Wilbur gave the boiler another smack as his tip gently brushed against the metal. He let out a yelp of shock before backing up again. 
"Bloody hell..." Of course, the boiler was hot. Not hot to the point of fear of burning his skin off, but enough for instinct to kick in, Sort of like a hot bath. He'll have to get used to it.<br/>
"Pulling out all the shots, aren't we?" Wilbur was barely phased after that, pressing his body back against the heat. 
"You want rid of me so fucking bad, yet you were the one, begging, calling me here with your siren song in the first place." His hips began to rut against the metal slowly, precum slowly burning into a stain. 



"You made me suffer for weeks; all I did was think about you and all the fucking trouble you've been causing. And I ignored it. But now I'm starting to think I should have been down here sooner. If I knew you were gonna be such a fucking tease~" Wilburs thrusts began to speed up, his right arm using a pipe above him as leverage and his left arm wrapped around the side of the boiler. The machine continued to thump and whistle, sending Wilbur into a frenzy. Does this bitch think she controls him? Surely mistaken.



Sweat was beading at his brow as Wilbur continued his thrusts. It was difficult to get friction on such a smooth surface, but Will knows there's worse that he could be dealing with right now.
 "ah... fuck..." a few sharper thrusts were made, the boiler thumped against the back wall in time with Wilbur's motions. 
"shit...look at you, taking this like the fucking slut you are. God, I could just- hnng... I will... I will leave you here to suffer when I'm done. And no one's gonna help. No calling for any of your friends. I'm the only one who's ever gonna fuck you, and who knows if I'll come back?" Wilbur could feel himself getting close; the heat was almost unbearable at this point. The boiler let out another high pitched whistle.



 "oh yeah~... moan like that again, you fucking bitch..." He continued panting and thrusting, oh so close to release.
 "yesyesyesyes- oohhh.... fffuck..." Wilburs hips stuttered. Throwing his head back and practically yelling as he shot his load, ropes landed in imperfect smears on the shiny coating. Wilbur's posture slanted as he rested his forehead on the case. His chest heaving as his hot breath was blown back into his face, continuing to lazily ride out his orgasm. Softly whining as his thrusts smeared his cum all over his dick</p>
<p>"Damn..." Wilbur groaned as he stood straight, his back cracking before taking a step back. His eyes tried to avoid the stains as he shoved his dick back into his pants, leaving the toolbox as he grabbed his coat and belt. "I'll just... call the repairman tomorrow," Wilbur whispered as he carried his belongings begrudgingly back up the steps. The shitty bulb that lit the room burning out just as he closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>